


Saiyan Sage

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kakarot was set off into space to avoid the death of the saiyan race. He lands on Namek, and since he’s an innocent child he’s taken in and protected by the namekians. He learns how to be a sage warrior, learning the mystical arts the namekians have and learning how to fight from the warriors. Elder Guru sends Kakarot on a mission to Earth as he senses the awakening of King Piccolo and knows if Earth falls it would be a launching platform to spread evil across the universe. With Kakarot’s sage like abilities, and his latent power unleashed, he’s able to restore the dragon balls and save the warriors. Kakarot/Nail/Harem
Relationships: Son Goku/Nail (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Saiyan Sage

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Saiyan Sage

Kakarot was set off into space to avoid the death of the Saiyan race. He lands on Namek, and since he’s an innocent child he’s taken in and protected by the namekians. He learns how to be a sage warrior, learning the mystical arts the namekians have and learning how to fight from the warriors. Elder Guru sends Kakarot on a mission to Earth as he senses the awakening of King Piccolo and knows if Earth falls it would be a launching platform to spread evil across the universe. With Kakarot’s sage-like abilities and his latent power unleashed, he’s able to restore the dragon balls and save the warriors. Kakarot/Nail/Harem

Chapter 1

Kakarot’s parents Bardock and Gine sent their son off-world out of fear of Frieza’s plans. The Ice Demon had given the order to bring the Saiyans to their home planet of Vegeta. Bardock had a bad feeling about this. Frieza was a petty spoiled child, who was born with a vast power as a member of the Cold Family. The Saiyans had been under his father for many years, both under Lord Beerus the God of Destruction, basically doing his job for him so he could nap. The Cold family used this to expand their empire, conquering worlds, and even a few galaxies.

Frieza was scared of the Saiyans, not that he would admit it, legends of the Super Saiyan the ancient hero of the Saiyan Race, may have only been rumors but he took the threat seriously. Saiyans had the power to grow stronger in battle, breaking their limits, and should they lose and survive they gain even more power through the Zenkai Boost. Frieza was naturally strong so he didn’t bother to train or improve his strength, coasting on the power he had.

To make matters worse, though King Vegeta annoyed Beerus, there were a few Saiyans that had earned his favor. So Frieza planned to destroy the Saiyans, and get rid of any chance of them one day usurping him. Not all the Saiyans would perish from his plan, Nappa, Turles, Bardock’s younger brother, Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, Raditz the eldest son of Bardock, Paragus, Beets, and his son Broly, and Gine’s son Kakarot.

Broly was sent to a world to die, as King Vegeta saw him as a threat to his son’s position of power. Paragus took Beets and stole a ship to go after him. Bardock sensing Frieza’s plot stole a scout ship and put his son inside. “Where are you sending him?”

“The ship is programmed to head to a planet called Namek. The namekians are powerful divided between warriors and sages, they’ll be able to keep our son safe.” Gine was still unsure. “If I’m wrong I promise I’ll get him back.”

“Kakarot, please be safe, don’t forget us okay?” she kissed his forehead and put him in the pod. They sent him off, the ship taking him to planet Namek.

-x-

Upon landing the locals investigated the foreign ship, they were able to sense the young Saiyan’s power inside. They were cautious with such a wild nature, but when they opened the ship they heard cries. Their first meeting was not an easy one as the warriors of the nearby group of Namekians caused Kakarot to go wild. He lashed out like a cornered animal. “What is this thing?”

“Some kind of monster?”

“It’s just a child!”

“No child has a power like that!”

“I’ve never seen such a creature!” The namekians began chatting about the strange child that arrived on their world. The warriors were having difficulty dealing with him, torn from not trying to hurt him and keeping him from hurting them. For one so small and young he packed a powerful punch.

“He’s wearing armor, he’s not a normal child!” It took three warriors to hold him down.

“He is a Saiyan!” the namekians turned.

“Elder Guru!” the oldest and father and grandfather to all the namekians on the planet.

“It has been many years but I met a Saiyan in my youth, they are powerful warriors, it was from what I learned from that Saiyan I passed on to the warrior clan of the namekians.” Guru approached the lot, he was accompanied by a young namekian named Nail. “You are scaring him, let him go.”

“But Elder...” the elder namekian gave the warriors a stern look and they obeyed, jumping away from the child. Kakarot looked at the elder, he could sense strength from him, but the elder had such a calm gentle aura that it helped the Saiyan relax. Guru was able to make contact with the child, using his spiritual abilities to read his mind, he was able to bear witness to his parents sending him off-world and learn the boy’s name.

Guru turned his senses out to the universe, and much to his sadness he found the Planet Vegeta was no more. “This child has lost his home, we shall take care of him.” This surprised the namekians but didn’t go against his wishes. “You will be safe here.” He spoke to Kakarot’s mind directly, speaking his true name and forming a bond with the little Saiyan.

This bond helped soothe Kakarot’s more wild nature and allowed him to enter their society. Guru gave the Saiyan a balanced education, having the warriors train him to fight, molding his growing power into proper form. This was a great benefit to both the warriors and the Saiyan, it kept the skills of the warrior class sharp allowing them to grow stronger as well, fighting a stronger opponent was better to hone one’s skills than fighting off dinosaurs. Kakarot was able to hone his skills and abilities. He received zenkai boosts from losing to the currently superior fighters, and as time marched on he learned namekian martial arts; sensing and using ki, hiding one’s power level, and flight. The warriors raised their power levels from 3000 to 5000.

The warrior clan was tasked with looking after the boy and they took to the boy quicker than the others, some of the other namekian elders thought the boy was dangerous and should not be allowed to get any stronger. Guru dismissed their concerns. “You would have us abandon this child, can your heart be so cold my sons?” Guru had shared his knowledge of the Saiyans with the other elders, though Saiyans could be violent and destructive, at their core they were a proud warrior race. The Saiyan Guru met showed him that they weren’t monsters. There was no need to remove his tail as Namek had no moon, so they were safe from the danger of the Ozaru.

Though Namekians didn’t need to eat, only drink water to survive, Kakarot certainly did. One concern posed was that if he got hungry enough he’d try to eat them! “Nonsense, there is plenty of hunting game here.” He wasn’t wrong, there was tons of fish, frogs, slugs, and even some dinosaurs. A Saiyan's appetite could be problematic, so Guru used his Telepathy to reach out to someone he believed could help.

He contacted Kami on Earth and got in touch with Korin, the two had spoken before when Kami came to the planet the first time. Korin assisted Kami in becoming the planet’s guardian. He asked Korin to learn how to grow Senzu Beans, it wasn’t an easy process, and the grower needed to have mystical abilities for it to have a chance to work. Korin agreed but asked for a favor in return, a favor to be cashed in at a later date.

Members of the dragon clan had higher mystical abilities, so Guru asked those in each village to attempt to grow them. The results were varied, but a steady stock was grown. Kakarot could eat one and it would keep him full for five days. Guru handled the rest with Magic Materialization, the ability used to create the Dragon Balls, clothing, and now food for Kakarot to eat.

-x-

Kakarot was introduced to the dragon clan slowly because some were still wary of the young Saiyan. If the sparring matches got too rough Kakarot would require healing since he couldn’t regenerate. He tried to fight with Nail, but Nail was the strongest warrior on the planet, even when he was holding back he nearly killed Kakarot with one attack. Healers were called to save him.

Nail thought the Saiyan would hate him, but the opposite, he saw Nail as amazing! He wanted to become strong like Nail one day. He had so much to learn, with the dragon clan it opened up new avenues for him to grow stronger. Kakarot was amazed and wanted to learn to do that too. It wasn’t impossible, but it would be difficult.

Some of the elders believed Kakarot was too violent and battle-hungry to be able to learn from the dragon clan. The warriors vouched for him, Kakarot enjoyed a battle yes, he liked to get stronger, but he never tried to kill anyone. Kakarot accidentally severed one of the warrior’s arms once and he cried...he actually cried and apologized heavily. This was when he got to bear witness to namekian regeneration. The elders said they would deliberate on it, for now, Kakarot would continue to train with the warrior clan.

He kept up with the warrior’s training, even strengthening his tail so it wouldn’t become a weakness if it was grabbed. In the meantime, Kakarot helped protect the namekian villages from dinosaurs. Namekians were warming up to him.

When he was 13 he started training with the dragon clan, meditation was a big element in dragon clan teachings, to the shock of the elders Kakarot was able to do it. The warriors got him into meditating, though he did have a bad habit of falling asleep in the middle of it, a habit that was toned down by the time he was 12.

He learned Telekinesis and Telepathy first, and through the Warrior and Dragon clan teachings, he was able to master Ki Manipulation. Guru told him that through this he’d be able to control his Great Ape transformation. Kakarot didn’t get it, but trusted Guru’s words, believing it would make sense one day.

The Dragon Clan was divided into two categories, the Dragon Priests and the Dragon Sages, the parallels being one focusing on healing and the other focused on buffs. A sage used his powers on two warriors, enhancing one’s speed and the other’s strength. The sages also had short-range teleportation, in battle if the warrior was losing the sage would teleport them to the priest and hold off an enemy as they were healed. Sages could bind opponents and create barriers, Priests could also make barriers but they couldn’t heal and hold a barrier at the same time.

Kakarot was able to learn the support techniques, able to boost one's Speed, Power, and Durability. He also was able to grant a unique boost to himself, Namekians had a natural ability to stretch their limbs for combat, he could not but through the sage techniques, he found a way to temporarily give him that ability. He called it Namekian Spirit Boost. He wasn’t able to use the gigantification technique still.

He also learned how to create a barrier, and could strengthen it using his ki. He even improved the technique making that his barrier could absorb an enemy’s ki to make it grow stronger instead of using his own. He learned the teleportation technique, able to teleport by sensing one’s ki and locking on it. Guru told him there were more advanced versions of this technique like those of the Yardratians who could teleport from planet to planet instantly, and the Kais who can teleport across the universe and didn’t need to lock onto one’s energy.

Despite his growth one thing was escaping his grasp...the Healing Technique, he wanted to learn it, but it was the hardest ability he’s had to learn. Flying easy, firing ki blasts no problem, but healing seemed to be impossible. “What am I doing wrong Elder?” he asked Guru.

“Do not fret little one, the power will come, just as it's not easy for the dragon clan to be fighters its not easy for fighters to be healers.”

“Is it impossible?”

“Not at all, just because things aren’t easy, doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” he patted his head. “Sometimes you find the things you work hard for, reap the most rewards.”

-x-

Kakarot would learn the healing technique, but it would be quite some time. He was 17 years old when a surprise meteor shower struck a village. Kakarot rushed over there and it was horrible, the damage was too great there wasn’t time to even teleport healers to the area. Kakarot cried and his power flared, his aura shifted, and the healing power flowed through him. A golden aura being produced and washing over the wounded namekians. Their lives were saved!

The few stubborn elders left, finally accepted Kakarot, seeing his ability to use the healing technique as a sign of having a pure heart. Kakarot’s healing technique was a bit different, as a Saiyan, he had the ability of the zenkai boost allowing him to grow stronger from surviving battle. His healing ability apparently tied into that, not only could he heal someone’s wounds and restore their stamina he can raise someone’s power level upon healing them.

Through this technique, Kakarot was able to triple the namekian warrior’s power levels after sparring with him. Kakarot didn’t know it but his efforts would help the namekians in more ways than one. Guru gave Kakarot the title of Saiyan Sage, believing the lad would do great things in the future.

To be continued Nail and Kakarot

**Author's Note:**

> A special project


End file.
